Several properties of dense optical materials can be probed using quasi-elastic light scattering (QELS) techniques. In this study, we have used QELS to probe photon path lengths in dense liquids containing particles that undergo Brownian motion. Potential applications include remote sensing of the size and concentration of biological macromolecules.